Fire in the Water
by RedRosesofLove-ItaliaPrincess
Summary: 2p!Germany and 2p!Tuscany are somewhere in a forest having time away from 2p!Italy and 2p!Japan since they want some alone time, but then 2p!Tuscany later takes a nap with her husband, 2p!Germany and then she wakes up from a nightmare so 2p!Germany tries to make things better for her and things get extremely naughty. This is a 2p!Talia fan fic and sex scenes are very graphic!


" This burning sensation…

Is burning within me…

Like the fire in the water...

I shall never resist you nor will I ever fear you…

Because I love you…

This sensation between us will never end….

I have loved you for a thousand years…

Because this love is meant to last forever and ever….

No matter what others say….

Because I have no more doubts and I openly trust you….

Forever and always...

Time stands still…

Beauty in all this is…

Because we will always be one and no one shall ever part us…

Love is a the euphoria within us

That will never be broken because we love one another forever and always…."

It was a crisp evening in a forest in Germany and all the birds were chirping and the sun was setting and nightfall was approaching.

Carissa woke up from her nightmares she always tended to have about her past and oh how she hated having these nightmares which always bothered her which caused her to do a blood-curdling scream. The Italian beauty started to pant now and then she felt some muscular arms being wrapped around her and she could not help but like feel aroused about it since it was her beloved German husband Lutz from behind her since she knew he heard her scream. The blonde German man held his beautiful Italian wife close to him and then passionately kissed her neck making sure she was okay and he was slightly worried about her.

'I just hope I do not have any of these damn nightmares again…' She said in her mind.

Carissa's eyes soften when she felt herself being caressed which made her moan and she gently touched her husband's face and let him hold her.

"Are you alright, mein liebe?" He asked her with concern as he caressed her body.

The Italian beauty relaxed her deep violet eyes as she felt him caress her which caused her to be a little speechless because she really loved the feeling of his muscles on her.

"Mmm…I just has a nightmare, Lutz, mio amore" Carissa told him softly through her beautiful moans.

The blonde German really got worried now especially and he kissed her passionately again and kept his hold on her.

"Ich bin hier für dich, mein liebe " He whispered softly as he planted another kiss on her neck.

"I vill not let anyone lay a hand on you otherwise zhose bastards will suffer!" Lutz told his wife as he kissed her again so she will not be so scared of her nightmares.

Carissa moaned as she felt him do this to her and she returned the kiss and she kept her hold on him and she felt his arms snake around her waist as she felt his soft lips smooching on her neck again.

"Lutz, I trust no one, but you, mio amore…because for one you are the moon and I am your radiant sun who will always protect you and I promise I will never let anyone hurt you…"

Lutz kissed her neck and he always loved how she always said that to him because she always trusted him and he knew he could always trust her.

"Ich liebe dich, Carissa" Lutz told her in between kisses.

"Ti amo, Lutz" She told him softly.

Carissa's outfit she was wearing was very revealing since it was like she was half naked, but she really didn't care about the way she dressed especially since the uniform she always wore in the training grounds was very revealing, but she knew that Lutz didn't really care because he always accepted her for who she is and always thought of her to be a very beautiful woman and always appreciated what she did for him and Lutz had to admit though that Carissa always captured his heart especially due to her sexy, but very strong personality even though she was very vulnerable around him and he was the only one she always had a soft side for.

She was just always very protective of him and would never let anyone hurt him.

Lutz looked at his beautiful wife's body now as she got up to stretch and even though she was half naked, he could not help but look at her and kind of blush even though he was willing to always give her to what she needed. There was a scar on Carissa's back which always concerned him, but they were nothing compared to his scar on his cheek and on his arms.

The Italian woman looked at her husband even though she saw he was aroused, but then she got on top of him and kissed him deeply and was now seducing him.

"Are you okay, mio amore?" She asked him softly.

"Mmmmm~ Carissa…."

Carissa moaned as she felt him moan which was causing her to get more aroused since she knew he wanted it badly from her and she started licking his neck and then down to his chest.

He gripped the Italian beauty closer as though he did not want to let her go and then later he ripped her clothes off suddenly and surprisingly which caused Carissa to moan since she was fully exposed and she felt herself completely naked and new she was not going to fight him into having sex with her since she always gave into him and was really going to let him have it.

Carissa could not help moaning once she felt herself being caressed and it was not long until Lutz pulled on her ahoge as then he then saw Carissa really got aroused. He even heard her beautiful sounds of purring and he kept on rubbing on her affectionately. Lutz smirked his sinister-looking smile because he knew that was the perfect way of getting her going and he now chuckled softly. Carissa felt that fiery sensation inside of her which made her feel the urge to make love with him.

"Oh, Lutz!"

"I got you now, mein liebe"

After her ahoge was pulled, Carissa just made the kiss deeper as Lutz closed his eyes and gently started to move his lips against hers as they passionately shared a deep kiss and he just kept affectionately rubbing her sides.

His violet eyes glazed over at her, lust filled and softened towards her even when he saw that those beautiful shaped legs spread apart to reveal her womanhood which caused him to get hard and she knew he wanted to touch her down there. He inserted his tongue inside of her which caused that sensation to rise inside of her and felt that her sweet spot was being tongued at. Her eyes softened and was full of lust and she let him lick her down there and she started to cum.

The love birds just kept embracing each other as Carissa then reached down Lutz's pants and pulled them down and started to stroke his cock in which made him even more harder and he was getting erected.

"Ahhh~! Ja!"

Lutz knew he had full controll of his lover, and teased her neck with his tongue, pressed the hard tip of his cock against her and then she felt him enter her which caused her to breathe with intense ecstasy as she feels that he pushes himself against her as her breasts bounce and she moaned and threw her head back. Lutz made sure to be more gentle as he angled himself and mounted her a bit because he did not want to hurt her and he planted a deep kiss on her lips and he started to slowly thrust a little bit rougher inside of her which surprisingly did not make Carissa be in pain.

Carissa could feel his really large thick cock squeeze inside of her as she felt herself being penetrated and she moaned with intense orgasm as she now felt him kissing her fiercely and frantically, but she kept on returning the kisses and kept her hold on him. The Italian woman ran her fingertips through his muscles. Lutz made sure his beautiful Italian wife did not fall and he snaked his arms around her as he did not break the kiss.

Lutz loved the feeling of her beautiful soft lips against his as they kept the kiss going even though he already reached his limit and he saw that she was really worn out also from all of this as he pulled out of her and lays next to her tiredly as he pants and then he passionately kissed down her neck and snuggled up to her.

"Are you okay, Carissa? Did I hurt you?" He asked her softly.

"Si, si I am, Lutz, you did not hurt me at all I enjoyed all of this" Carissa said as she rested her head on her husband's muscular chest, but she still kept her legs wrapped around his lower body as she moaned since she loved snuggling with him like this.

The Italian woman was tired out from all of this and she really enjoyed all this and now she knew it was time for them to go to sleep from such love-making.

"Gute nacht, mein liebe…" Lutz said softly to Carissa as he kissed her forehead and dozes off into sleep

"Buona notte, mio amore" Carissa said softly before she goes to sleep after he kisses her forehead.

This was the best night ever for them and even though they were in a really forest they did not care if it was the outdoors they at least enjoyed their night together without anyone trying to give them trouble.


End file.
